


Compatible Magic

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Snarry-A-Thon18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Harry has always wanted a child, the sooner the better.





	Compatible Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **badgerlady** for the beta! ♥
> 
> Prompt 5: Harry asks Severus to finish work on an mpreg potion because Harry believes his best friends are putting off starting a family because They know how much Harry wants a baby.

Harry took a deep, calming breath before Apparating to the coordinates he'd been owled. He reappeared on a flagstone path, which branched off in two directions: one toward a stone manor house shimmering behind powerful wards and the other toward a small dark building built into a hillock. Smoothing his hand down his robes nervously, Harry set off down the path. As he approached the dark stone wall, a hidden door opened and his breath caught in his chest as he recognized his quarry.

"Mr. Potter." Severus folded his arms over his chest and pinned Harry with a look. "To what do I owe this visit? And why did you attempt to hide your identity?"

Surprisingly, Harry felt as nervous as a first-year in Potions class and he quickly strengthened his mental shields before meeting the dark eyes. "Frankly, I wasn't sure you'd allow me to come here; you've never invited me."

Something flickered in Severus' eyes, but disappeared before Harry could identify it. Part of him wanted to unburden his soul and admit to the deep, unrequited love he felt for Severus, but that wasn't why he was here today. Nor could Harry afford to anger Severus, his mission affected more than just himself. When Hermione had let it slip that she and Ron were delaying their attempts to get pregnant because they knew how much Harry longed for a family of his own, Harry knew he had to act.

"I wanted you to take me seriously, but didn't want to impose on our friendship," Harry told Severus quietly. "Especially when I want to try one of your experimental potions."

Severus took a step closer to him. "Yet you send me a missive under the name of Evan Lyles and don't expect me to recognize it as a poor attempt at an anagram of your mother's name?"

Harry gave him a crooked smile, nervously wringing his hands. "I'm not surprised, you are probably the only one who would."

A surprisingly warm hand covered his and stopped their movement, Severus looking at him intently. "What is it that has you going to such extents to come talk to me, Harry?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned one hand over and gripped Severus' tightly. "I would like to test your male pregnancy potion."

~~~*~~~

Severus froze, his breath catching in his chest. Harry wanted to become pregnant? Wanted to try the very potion Severus had developed specifically to appease his fantasy of seeing this young man round with his child? The corners of Severus' lips twitched upwards, as a plan came to mind.

Taking a step back, Severus swept his arm towards the manor. "I will listen to what you have to say." Severus turned on his heel and strode toward house. He knew Harry would follow as he flexed his wrist and his wand slid into his hand. A flick at the wards created a hole large enough for Harry to pass through. As he reached the front steps, Severus turned, the door opening at his approach, and bowed slightly at the waist, his arm swinging toward the house in a welcoming gesture. Harry preceded him inside, stopping in the foyer, waiting for Severus, no doubt. 

Severus wondered what Harry thought about his home, bought out of the money he'd made on the potions he'd created over the years. Not that he needed money, now that the Ministry had released the Prince estate to him. He was, to be honest, very satisfied with the home he'd created here, untainted by the war he and Harry had both fought in. Leading the way into the main room, Severus was proud of the soaring ceilings and open sightlines, which looked straight through to the gardens out back. In his mind, it was both elegant and comfortable, the large fireplace decorating one wall with leather furniture grouped around it for a casual sitting area. 

Directing Harry to the leather sofa, Severus tapped his wand on the table to request tea be sent to them. He sat across from his guest, observing Harry surreptitiously as he arranged his robes around him. They sat in silence for the several minutes it took for the tea tray to appear, but it didn't feel strained. Severus fixed Harry's tea the way he liked it before handing it to him and pouring his own. He lifted the cup, more to occupy his hand than because he desired it.

"You've sat across the table from me as we shared dinner at least once a week since we both left Hogwarts, however, you've never mentioned your interest in this particular potion before?" Severus watched Harry purse his lips and blow across his tea, his body tightening. "I wasn't even aware you were seeing anyone."

Harry choked on the sip of tea he'd just taken, coughing. Severus used the opportunity to move over beside him and pat him on the back, his hand lingering.

"I'm not!" Harry protested, his eyes streaming. "Seeing anyone, I mean!"

Reluctantly removing his hand, Severus reached for his cup. "How do you expect to utilize the male pregnancy potion without a partner whose magic is compatible with your own?"

His posture seemed to deflate at Severus' words and Harry sighed, "I was hoping…"

As his words trailed off, Severus put a hand on Harry's arm. "Why do you really want to do this now, Harry?"

Harry flushed, a guilty look flitting across his face as he met Severus' eyes. "I heard Ron and Hermione talking last week about holding off on attempting to have a baby for another year as they are afraid it will hurt me. They both know how much I want a child."

Severus quickly smothered a smirk; anyone who knew Harry well, knew he longed for a baby. It was the reason Harry had decided to become a Pediatric Healer and provide funds for a children's clinic and care home for orphans. Setting own his cup down, Severus turned toward Harry and extended his hand, palm up. It was time to put his plan in motion.

"I would be willing to fill that role for you."

~~~*~~~

Harry stared at Severus' hand, his mind whirling with thoughts. Could it actually be that easy? He had started to lose hope over the years when Severus didn't seem interested in anything other than the friendship they'd established in the aftermath of the Final Battle. In reality, Harry had never gotten over his feelings for the Half-blood Prince and getting to know Severus had just deepened them.

Reaching over, Harry laid his free hand on top of Severus' and was startled by the jolt of magic that ran up his arm. Severus' fingers closed tightly around his hand as Harry leaned forward and set his cup down on the table in front of the sofa. Turning slightly, Harry faced Severus, his hand tightening in Severus' hold.

"Is this what compatible magic feels like?" Harry asked, a bit breathless as Severus' magic skated over his skin, making his hair stand up.

"It's a sign," Severus purred, leaning closer. "There are other ways to test our _compatibility_."

Harry moved closer, lifting his chin as he watched Severus' lips descended towards him. "Oh?"

Severus' lips brushed against his own lightly, sending more tingles through him, and then were gone. Harry made a sound of disappointment in the back of his throat, as he'd waited so long for this kiss. Then Severus' lips were back, moving and nibbling, coaxing Harry's lips apart. Harry opened to him and the tentative nature of the kiss changed, becoming deeper, hungrier, and infinitely more arousing. Later, Harry couldn't remember if he'd pulled Severus down with him or Severus had pushed him back, but it felt incredible. A hand cupped the back of his head as the other stroked down his jaw and throat. One of his arms was trapped between them, but the other one wrapped around Severus' shoulders, fingers tangled in the silky hair. 

A thigh slid between his legs and Harry moaned, arching up as he thrust against it. His cock felt hard and heavy, throbbing in time with his pulse as Severus' scent surrounded him. It was a blend of earthiness, cinnamon, and sandalwood, as well as something uniquely Severus. Sensations he'd never felt flooded through Harry and he'd never felt so aroused. He tore his mouth away from Severus with a sob, knowing he was very close to embarrassing himself.

"Severus! Please!" Harry begged, not even sure what it was he wanted, no, needed.

Warm lips trailed along his jaw and he could feel Severus murmur against his skin. "What do you want me to do, Harry?"

"Anything!" Harry forced his eyes open and sought Severus' as he lifted his head, dislodging Harry's fingers. "Everything!" 

"Have you ever—" 

Severus started to ask but stopped as Harry shook his head side-to-side. Something sparked deep in his eyes and Harry shivered at the possessive gleam he saw. It wasn't his fault he was too busy as a teenager staying alive to progress beyond fumbles in a dark alcove. After Hogwarts, Harry hadn't been attracted to anyone beside Severus, so it was his own fault Harry had no experience. 

"Never?" Severus growled, cupping his cheek with one hand. 

"Never," Harry answered, feeling his cheeks heat.

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry hard, snapping his fingers. Harry moaned as his clothes disappeared, trying to thrust upwards even harder. A hand pressed down on his hip to stop the movement as Severus broke the kiss and began to move down his body. His hands found their way back to Severus' head as Harry tried to hold on to reality as his body soared with each stroke of Severus' tongue and fingers. Woven in with the incredible sensations was the warmth of Severus' magic, it helped keep Harry grounded. Until Severus' lips slid down over the tip of his cock, taking Harry deep into his mouth, and Harry came so hard, the world grayed around the edge.

~~~*~~~

Severus pulled off Harry's cock gently and crawled back up to wrap his arms around him. He Apparated them to his bedroom and settled them into bed. Harry's eyes had cleared of some of the sensual fog and he watched as Severus silently Summoned a jar of lube from his bedside table. Unscrewing the top, Severus dipped his fingers into the viscous gel and leaned down to kiss Harry, elated at Harry's enthusiastic response. He sat back on his knees, gratified when Harry opened his legs.

"We've established compatibility, I believe," Severus said softly, holding Harry's eyes. "Are you sure you want to give me—"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed hoarsely. "It's always been yours!"

The look he gave Severus made his cock throb harder and Severus used his clean hand to cup one hip as he cast a non-verbal cleansing spell. Harry gasped as Severus slid one finger slowly into him, quickly adjusting to the feel. By the time Severus was thoroughly stretching him with three fingers, Harry was writhing beneath him, begging Severus to fuck him. Grabbing a pillow, Severus stuffed it under Harry's hips before gingerly slicking up his cock. 

The tip of his cock nudged against Harry as Severus supported himself on hands planted on each side of Harry's head, looking down at him. 

"Look at me!" he growled, waiting until Harry's eyes, pupils dilated with desire, met his, before pushing forward.

Harry's mouth opened in a silent gasp as the head of Severus' cock pushed through the guardian muscles and he paused to give Harry time to adjust, panting as he tried to ignore the tight heat surrounding him. 

"Push back against me, it'll help," Severus told him through clenched teeth. 

Harry took his advice and arched upward, impaling himself on Severus' cock. Groaning, Severus held himself rigid, his arms shaking with the effort, until Harry tried to rock his hips. 

"This will end before it's even begun if you continue that."

Severus withdrew a bit before thrusting forward, Harry lifting his leg to wrap around his waist. Shifting his angle Severus repeated his thrusts until Harry yelped, knowing he had finally gotten the right spot. Severus reached back and wrapped his hand around Harry's thigh, pushing his legs up to his chest. Bracing against them, Severus began to fuck Harry with long, hard strokes that had both of them groaning. Harry arched up to meet him with every stroke and Severus' body felt as though it was on fire, their magic entwining and enhancing his arousal. 

Harry suddenly stiffened and clenched around Severus, snapping his control. He bent Harry double, pounding into him as he watched an expression of ecstasy flit across Harry's face. As he felt Harry's come hit his belly, Severus' climax exploded through and he climaxed harder than he'd ever experienced. His eyes began to close as he emptied himself into Harry, when a flash of gold had them snapping open to see a golden aura surrounding them. Severus smirked as he rolled off Harry, rolling carefully to the side as he drew Harry against his chest.

"What was that?" Harry asked sleepily, his hand coming up to stroke Severus' chest.

Severus smirked at him. "It would seem that our magic is so compatible, it has seen fit to bond us together."

Harry lifted his head, a delighted smile lighting his face. "Well, that's good, yeah?"

"Yes, especially considering the fact you will be carrying my offspring."

Snuggling closer, Harry pressed a kiss to his throat. "How soon can we start?"

"As soon as we are legally wed," Severus murmured, tightening his arms around Harry. 

Now that he had the man he loved, Severus wasn't about to let him go.

~~~*~~~

_Six years later_

"Papa! PAPA!" 

Harry grinned as he listened to his three-year-old son trying to get Severus to open the door to his office. Despite his young age, Evan knew not to try and open a closed door when his father was working. A burst of giggles told Harry that Severus had emerged and caught up Evan for a bit of a tickle. He smiled as he levitated the tea tray onto the coffee table in the sitting room, alongside the box of special fairy cakes. Evan was never allowed to eat outside the kitchen and certainly not sweets this close to dinner, but they were celebrating, after all.

"Harry." Severus slid an arm around him, giving him a welcoming kiss as he held a still giggling Evan in the other. "You're home early."

Taking Evan from him and sitting him on the sofa, Harry smiled at Severus. "Luna took over the well-baby exams this afternoon. Said I shouldn't be around other babies at the moment."

Severus had been about to sit down and froze as he looked at Harry. "Harry?"

His face flushing, Harry leaned down and picked up the pastry box, tilting it so Severus could see the pink frosting on the dainty cakes. "I got spectacularly sick this morning and Luna insisted on casting a diagnostic spell on me." He gave Severus a crooked grin. "It appears the potion worked, maybe even too well."

"Too well?" Severus asked as he moved closer. 

"You don't mind twin girls, do you?"

Harry laughed as Severus wrapped him in a tight embrace and kissed him hard. They had tried for over two years to conceive Evan and were afraid this time would take as long. This was a surprise as Harry had taken only one dose of the potion two weeks ago. Harry was over the moon and knew Severus would be delighted. They had both really wanted a girl this time.

"Careful of the cakes, Papa!" Evan piped up, his three-year-old priorities firmly in place.

Severus took the box from Harry and set it down on the table. "Only one, young man."

"Yes, Papa!"

Harry met Severus' eyes, smiling as he read the excitement and maybe a little bit of apprehension there. "Pleased?"

"Indeed, beloved," Severus whispered against his lips, "and thanking Merlin once again for our compatible magic. 

Sighing happily, Harry gave himself up to Severus' kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3817096.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1752510.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1065329.html).


End file.
